loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniloth Spells
Daniloth is a mysterious place, nestled in the heart of Eyshabreen and under the protection of the Queen. It is well known for a place for people with perculiar magical gifts to go and learn to perfect their training under the guidance of the enigmatic mystics of the Crescent Range mountains. 1st-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells ''Advanced Race Guide: Blend: change the colour of your skin to blend into wilderness enviroment. Marid's Mastery: gain a +1 to hit and damage if opponent is in contact with water. Mudball: launch a ball of mud at an opponents face. Recharge Innate Magic: reuse your innate magical abilities. Sow Thoughts: plant a thought into a subjects head. Stone Shield: create a stone barrier between you and an attack. Strong Wings: increase strength of existing wings. Touch of Combustion: cause touched target to burst into flames. Urban Grace: move more easily through urban areas. Windy Escape: brielfy become intangible to avoid damage. Winter Feathers: make existing feathers protect from cold. 'Ultimate Magic:' Ki Arrow: Arrow deals damage as your unarmed strike. Silk To Steel: Use a scarf as a shield or whip. Spell Compendium: Resist Planar Alignment:Subject can resist penalties for being of an opposed alignment on an aligned Outer Plane. Deep Breath: Your lungs are filled with air. Blood Wind:Subject uses natural weapons at range. Ice Dagger: Grenadelike weapon deals subject 1d4/level cold damage, plus area damage. Luminous Gaze: Your eyes emit light, dazzle creatures. Serene Visage: Gain insight bonus on Bluff checks equal to half your level. Babau Slime:Secrete a body-covering acid that damages attacking foes. Breath Flare:Your breath weapon dazzles subjects. Portal Beacon:You grant others knowledge of a magic portal’s location. 2nd-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Advanced Race Guide: Aboleths Lung: breath water freely. Commune with Birds: ask a question to the birds in local area. Imbue with Elemental Might: transfer use of your elemental assualt ability to target (dan). 'Ultimate Combat:' Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Fiery ShurikenM: Calls forth several fiery projectiles ready to be flung at opponents. Spell Compendium: Alarm, Greater F :As alarm, and it works on coexistent planes. Portal Alarm: You are alerted when a creature passes through a warded portal. Scintillating Scales: Your natural armor bonus turns into a deflection bonus. Create Magic Tattoo M:Subject receives a magic tattoo with various effects. Mindless Rage:Subject compelled to attack you physically for 1 round/level. Rainbow Beam F:Ray dazzles and deals 1d12 damage/3 levels of random type. Ray of Ice:Ray deals 1d6 cold damage/2 levels. Scorch:Jet of flame deals 1d8/2 levels (max 5d8). Cloak Pool: Hide a color pool on the Astral Plane from view. Discolor Pool: Change the color of a color pool on the Astral Plane. Reflective Disguise:Viewers see you as their own species and gender. Earthbind:Subject creature can’t fly. Fearsome Grapple:You grow tentacles that help you grapple. Razorfangs:Your bite or claw attack threatens a critical hit on a 19 or 20. Wings of Air: Subject’s flight maneuverability improves by one step. '3rd-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells' Advanced Race Guide: Blood Scent: enhance targets ability to smell blood. Fins to Feet: transfer targets fins into walkable feet. Firestream: a rushing streal of fire shoots out form yourt out stretched hand. Minor Dream: transmit a short message in dream form. Nixie's Lure: attract people who hear this song, Prehensile Pilfer: use tail for combat manuevers etc. 'Ultimate Magic' Ash Storm: Hamper vision and movement. Eldritch Fever: Target gains the eldritch ague spellblight. Ki Leech: Add to your ki pool when you critically hit. Monstrous Physique I: Take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium monstrous humanoid. Spell Compendium: 4th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Advanced Race Guide: Absorbing Inhalation: inhale dangerous gasses and use them later. Cloud Shape: turn into a giant cloud. Forgetful Slumber: puts targerts to sleep and they forget what has happened. Ghost Wolf: creates a quasi-real giant wolf to ride. Hellmouth Lash: tongue turns into an energy whip. Miasmic Form: as gaseous form but dangerous. Resilient Reservoir: create a magical well of retribution that the caster can unleash with speed. Scorching Ash Form: as gaseous form but with hot ash that burns. 'Ultimate Magic:' Agonize: Pain encourages an outsider to obey you. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Monstrous Physique II: Take the form and some of the powers of a Tiny or Large monstrous humanoid. Volcanic Storm: Hot rocks deal 5d6 damage. Ultimate Combat: Obsidian Flow: Converts the surface of the ground into molten glass. Spell Compendium: 5th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Advanced Race Guide: Half-blood Extraction: transfer half-orc into full orc Truespeak: comunicate with any creature that is not mindless. Ultimate Magic: Monstrous Physique III: Take the form and some of the powers of a Diminutive or Huge monstrous humanoid. Sonic Thrust: Sound moves targets away from you. Spell Compendium: 6th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Advanced Race Guide: Chain of Fire: as chain lightning but with fire (dan). Ultimate Magic: Monstrous Physique IV: As monstrous physique III, with more abilities. 'Ultimate Combat:' Tar Pool: Converts the top layer of the ground into hot tar. Spell Compendium: 7th Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Ultimate Magic: Ki Shout: Target takes 1d6 sonic/level and is stunned. Scouring Winds: Winds block vision and deal 3d6 damage per round. Spell Compendium: Launch Bolt:Launches a crossbow bolt up to 80 ft. 8th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells 'Spell Compendium:' 9th-Level Wizard/Sorcerer Spells 'Ultimate Magic:' Interplanetary Teleport: Teleport to another planet. Spell Compendium:''